Users may share work in the form of a “document”, a self-contained file for the work. Reviewing a document is often time consuming. Feedback may be received from multiple people and as a result may overlap or become redundant. Further, feedback may be considered more important depending on who provided it and their experience with the subject matter. Time is often limited and assessing the order in which to review the feedback (e.g., from most important to less important) becomes a task in itself. Because time and resources are limited, one may prioritize feedback based on various factors to help create a clearer path to update the document.